Chuck vs Agent Jayne Mitchell
by Mrs.LokiRiddle
Summary: The team gets a new member named Jayne Mitchell who is a spy for the CIA and has a past with Casey.With new bad guys the team has their work cut out for them and Jayne has a past that could endanger the team.
1. Jayne makes her escape

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, Casey, or Walker (Unfortunately), but I do own my characters Jayne Mitchell, James Dymond and the rest of the new bad guy characters that show up in the story._

_A/N: This is my first story on fan fiction and I hope everybody likes it._

* * *

Secret agency of the Ring (London England) 

Jayne

She was running and they were right behind her trying to catch her. She turned another corner and kept on running. She could hear them yelling orders at each other from behind her. A big man in a suit was chasing her and shooting at her at the same time. So she had to run and duck while trying not to run into the wall.

She looked ahead and saw more Ring agents in front of her. So she ducked down another hallway and then another. She came to a dead end. She looked around and let out a sigh. She was trapped.

"Damn." she said out of breath. She knew she was in trouble. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a clear case with a small disk into it and examined it.

"All this for a disk, you must be very valuable." she said, talking to the disk.

She looked up and saw a vent and hatched a plan. She put the disk back in her pocket and jumped up in the vent. Then she crawled as fast as she could to the entrance while trying to make as little sound as possible.

She crawled out of the vent and ran out the front door. She was surprised that there was nobody guarding the door. Usually there are always people guarding the front door. Someone shot at her so she ducked down and took out her gun but didn't see any one around.

"Ready to give up Jayne, you can't possibly escape." she heard James Dymond say from out of no where. "You can't get away; all I want is the disk."

"And I just bet you would let me go when you would let me go when you get the disk. I'm not stupid James." she said. She could picture him smirking.

"You know Jayne I really did like you, you know, we could have worked out, but us being on different sides would get in the way of our relationship."

"Why would I want someone who kills a lot of innocent people because they get paid?"

He then came out of the shadows. "You think that working for the U.S government is better? They kill innocent people to. But of course you think I'm the bad guy here. Working for the Ring has its advantages, you should take me up on my offer Jayne." he said.

"Never, I'm an American spy; I'll never betray my government." Jayne yelled.

"Ah but your government would have no problem betraying you. Just keep in mind Jayne, you may have been born in America but you'll always be the daughter of a British conman."

Jayne looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "Leave my father out of this." She said angrily. Clenching on to her gun so tight her hands were turning red.

"What's wrong Jayne, still an uneasy subject for you?" he smirked as he said asked.

"Go to hell," Jayne yelled before firing more shots before taking off towards the bridge.

When she got to the bridge she stopped and looked around. There were three men behind her. She backed up to the edge of the bridge and looked behind her. The bridge was pretty high up. She though of a plan before looking back at the men with the guns pointed at her.

"Where's the disk?" one man asked.

"You want it, come and get it." Jayne said before leaping off of the bridge in the water below.

The men looked dumbfounded as they watched her do this. They weren't going in after her; it was a stupid thing to do. But there boss would kill them if they didn't so they thought of something really fast.

"You go first." one man said to the other. Trying not to act scared of jumping off the bridge.

"No way, you go first." the other man said. "I'll go after you."

"You go first and I'll cover you."

"Why don't you both go?" James said coming up behind them and pushing them off the bridge. "Bring me that bloody disk." he yelled as the two men fell into the water.

* * *

Jayne swam to the nearest reef and climbed onto the sand. She pulled out a waterproof communication watch. "I've got it." She said to the watch.

"Good Agent Mitchell, we will send a helicopter to come and receive you." came a voice from the watch.

"Awesome." She said as she pulled out the disk from her pocket. It was in perfect shape despite the fact it went for a little swim. "I'm going home." she said quietly before getting up and taking off to the pick up point.

* * *

_A/N 2: I hope to write another chapter everyday but I'm writing this at school and I can't get on the computer sometimes. I do have the story written down in my notebook so that makes it a little easy. But taks practice tests are coming up next week so I don't know if I'll be able to update._


	2. New member of the team

The "Castle" Burbank California

Casey and Chuck walked into the castle and sat down at the Table. Walker was already there sitting at the table waiting for them. She looked up when they sat down and smiled at Chuck who smiled back.

The screen came on and General Beckman was on the screen looking at them. "Evening team, we've gotten information on a ring agent named James Dymond; he is in charge of the Ring's Great Britain secret agency. The most we know about him is that he recruits only the best into his circle. He always surrounds himself with people he trusts. Lucky for us we got an agent in there undercover. Her mission was compromised two days ago, but she did manage to get all of his plans on a disk. I'm sending you that agent." General Beckman said.

"You mean like a new member of the team?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, we have already set everything up. She will arrive tomorrow and start a job at the Buy More." General Beckman said. "After you get off of work I want all of you to report back here so Agent Mitchell can tell us what she knows."

"Agent Mitchell?" Casey asked. The color drained from his face. Both Walker and Chuck noticed this.

"Yes CIA Agent Jayne Mitchell, she will go undercover as your girlfriend Colonel." General Beckman said.

Both Chuck and Walker looked at Casey. "I thought when you go undercover you had to make it believable." Chuck whispered to Walker who gave a weak smile back.

Casey heard it and let out a low growl. "For your information Bartowski…" Casey started but was cut off by General Beckman.

"You and Mitchell will present yourselves as a loving couple, am I understood?" Beckman said as Chuck let out a snicker. Casey let out another low growl before answering.

"Yes ma'am."

"Colonel I know of your past with Agent Mitchell and I hope nothing gets in the way of the assignment." General Beckman said sternly looking at Casey.

"I understand General." Casey said trying to not show any emotion towards the agent they were talking about.

"Good. Remember to meet back here tomorrow after work. I expect Agent Mitchell will have information for us." General Beckman said."

The TV monitor blinked off and the three sat there in silents. Casey was thinking about Agent Mitchell. Chuck was looking at Casey, deciding what to say next. Walker didn't know what to say.

"So Casey you have a past with Agent Jayne Mitchell of the CIA?" Chuck asked looking at Casey.

Casey let out another growl and ignored Chuck. "Were you two lovers?" Chuck continued trying to get Casey to answer. "No that probably isn't it."

It took all Casey had to stop himself from jumping over the table and strangling Bartowski. But he couldn't because of the whole Bartowski being the Intersect thing and him having to protect the Intersect. "It was unfair." Casey thought to himself.

Casey got up and left the room. He needed to get away from Bartowski before he did something he probably should regret but wouldn't.

He went back up to the yogurt shop and sat down in a seat. Agent Mitchell went through his mind. He hadn't seen her since their assignment in France. They spent five months in Paris trying to uncover an underground rogue spy ring. They were undercover as husband and wife on vacation. After two months it actually turned into a secret relationship between them. Though he never told anyone, the General found out somehow. Now she was coming back into his life as a member of the team.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Chuck and Walker sat down next to him.

"Time to get back to work Casey." Chuck said trying not to upset Casey anymore because he knew Casey wanted to strangle him right now.

Casey just rolled his eyes and headed back to the Buy More and the Buy Morons. He really hated this job.


	3. Agent Jayne Mitchell

(Next Day) Buy More, Burbank California

Jayne

Jayne walked into the Buy More, she was still a little jet lagged from the flight. She looked around and saw employees and customers everywhere. She scanned her surroundings as a force of habit from doing it on all her missions to locate any threats. She knew this place was probably safe but just to make sure she did it anyway.

She walked up to a counter were two men where talking. There name tags said Lester and Jeff.

"Um excuse me; I'm looking for the manager. I talked to him over the phone and I start today." She explained to them.

Lester's mouth fell open and Jeff's eyes got wide. "Why yes the manager's office is through that door." Lester said, pointing at the manager's office door. Lester leaned forward. "I get off early today, just to let you know."

"Sorry I'm taken." She said, trying to stay within her cover story.

Another man came up next to Lester and Jeff. His name tag said Chuck. "Don't scare the new girl off on her first day." he said.

"You're just jealous Bartowski because I know how to pick them." Lester said.

"As I've already said before I'm taken." She said, annoyed at Lester.

"And who is the lucky guy?" Chuck asked, already knowing the answer because he had already flashed on her.

Casey came up behind them and stopped dead in his tracks. "Jayne!" he said, not knowing what else to say to her.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Casey!" she said as she walked up to him and kissed him.

Chuck went wide eyed in shock. Lester's and Jeff's mouths dropped. Even Casey was shocked.

He got over his shock and put his arms around her and kissed her back. They finally let go of each other and Casey smirked at the look of shock on Chuck's face.

"O Johnny I've missed you." She said, staying in her cover, but actually meaning it. She kissed him again.

"I've missed you to Jayne; I was excited when I heard you were coming to California." Casey said staying in his cover, maybe even really meaning it.

"So Johnny" where did you meat Jayne?" Chuck asked trying not to laugh. Casey glared at him.

"We met in Europe and fell in love." Jayne answered holding on to Casey's arm.

"Europe?" Chuck asked. "Really?"

"Yes Bartowski, I do have a life." Casey said.

"Well you know Jayne, if you ever get tired of Johnny here, I'm always available." Lester said, walking away with Jeff following behind him.

Casey growled and pulled Jayne closer to him. When he realized he did he loosed his grip on her

Walker walked in and stood next to Chuck. "You must be Jayne, Casey's new "girlfriend"?" she asked.

Jayne just smiled at her while Casey looked annoyed.

"So was that whole Europe story true?" Chuck asked.

Jayne was about to answer but Casey answered. "That's none of your business Bartowski."

"You must be Chuck Bartowski?" Jayne asked.

"You've heard of me?" Chuck asked hopeful. Walker tried to hide a smile and Casey rolled his eyes.

"I read your file on the plane ride from D.C." she said.

"O… what's in my file?" he asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." Casey said.

"It's my file." Chuck said.

"Government use only Bartowski." Casey said.

"Yeah, yeah government use only, in case you all have forgot I work for the government now, and I have quite a few government secrets in my head." Chuck said, pointing to his head.

"Shut up Bartowski, why don't you announce it to the whole store." Casey said, annoyed at Chuck.

"Sorry." Chuck said apologetically.

"I can tell this assignments going to be interesting." Jayne said.

"O yeah there's never a dull moment for team Bartowski." Chuck said.

"Well glad to be part of team Bartowski." Jayne said smiling at Chuck.

"Is there a meeting going on over here?" Big Mike asked walking up behind them.

"No, they were just helping me out." Jayne said.

"You must be the new girl Jayne?" Big Mike asked.

"Yes I am, we talked over the phone."

"Yes, yes, yes follow me and we'll het you situated, Chuck when she gets situated I want you to help her out." Big Mike said.

"Sure thing Big Mike." Chuck said giving two thumbs up.


	4. Bad guys have a meeting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, Casey, or Walker (Unfortunately), but I do own my characters Jayne Mitchell, James Dymond and the rest of the new bad guy characters that show up in the story._

_A/N: This is my first story on fan fiction and I hope everybody likes it._

* * *

Secret agency of the Ring (London England)

The room was dark. There were shadows cast on all five people sitting around the table. The TV monitor was on but the figure on the TV was hid in shadows so you couldn't see his face.

"Am I to understand that she escaped with the disk?" the man on the screen asked clearly angry.

The man who sat farther from the TV shifted in his seat. "Yes, but we will get it back." James Dymond said.

"You better, with the information on that disk it could ruin us, and I will hold you and your team responsible, am I understood?" he said a little too calmly. It scared them when he got calm more then when he got upset because when he was calm someone usually ended up dead.

"Understood." James said, a little intimidated but wouldn't let his team know it.

"Do we know where she is?" the man on the monitor asked.

"My informant within the CIA told me that Agent Mitchell made it to Washington D.C, but left immediately."

"Did your informant say where she went?"

"No, the CIA would't tell anyone because they know there is a mole among them."

"I want you to find Mitchell and the disk, or it'll get very bad for you Mr. Dymond. I trusted you to run this project and so far with the interference from CIA Agent Mitchell you have failed me. Don't make it a habit because I don't accept failure." The man said before the monitor blinked off.

The five people around the table looked at each other in silents. They knew that it was a big screw up to let Mitchell escape and they also knew that if they didn't get the disk back they would all be in big trouble with the worst people.

James Dymond looked at the shadows of his team. He trusted every one of them and knew they would do anything for him. He was a business man and thought it a big honor when The Ring had recruited him for a project to attain the Intersect. So far nothing was going right for his team. First the CIA had busted some of his team and now Mitchell stealing the disk that had all his plans not to mention his plans concerning The Ring and the Intersect on it.

"So what are we going to do James?" came a female voice from the shadows.

"We're going through with the plan." He said. "I see no reason not to continue our project."

'But the CIA now has the disk with all out plans on it, we can't possibly continue with the plans, the CIA could bust in here any moment." came a male voice from the shadows.

"That is why I suggest we move out location." he said.

No one said anything. They were waiting for him to continue. "My CIA informant did release the new location of Agent Mitchell."

"And why didn't you tell him that?" the female voice asked, talking about the man who was on the screen only minutes before.

"Because the Ring is only one of my priorities. I have other plans for Agent Mitchell. My first priority is to get back the disk because it could ruin my business, then we can deal with whatever it is the Ring wants us to do."

"You are lying to the Ring here James. If they find out your as good as dead." came yet another male voice from the shadows.

"It's not lying, I think of it more as with holding the truth." He said slyly.

"Not to point the finger at you James but you did let Mitchell enter out little circle. You basically opened the door for the CIA to come in here and ruin everything we worked for, for the last five years." said the first male voice. "I would hate to thing you let your feelings get in the way of our plans."

"Well no one actually asked you did they Liam." James said angrily. "We will get the disk back and go through with our plans. Pack your bags because we leave for California tomorrow."

"California?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes my informant said that Mitchell took off to California with the disk. We can only hope to make in time before the U.S government comes down on us once they crack the disk."

"That disk holds a list of our agents and our plans, once they figure out how to access the information our plan will fail, not to mention they still don't have the intersect and our plan relies on us having it." came another female voice.

"Don't worry Ms. Ferris we can kill two birds with one stone and find both Agent Mitchell, initially, locating the disk and find the intersect." James said.

"Did you forget that as we speak the CIA could be viewing the disk?" Mr. Ferris asked worried.

Dymond was only a little worried. He knew the CIA wouldn't be able to access the disk without a password and code. The only people who knew the code were him, his team, and only the high up Ring agents, but that still didn't mean Mitchell couldn't crack the code.

When she came to him he had suspected a trap at first, but she proved to be valuable in no time. She had tricked him so good; he still didn't believe it when she stole the disk. His team had warned him about her but he didn't listen to reason. He had made himself believe she was on his side.

He should have guessed she was a spy from the beginning because she was to convincing. He had told her parts of his plan. He didn't trust anyone enough to tell them his whole plans except his team. He knew her father and never would have guessed how she turned out. She was very different then he remembered from when they were younger.

He knew the reasons it was easy for her to trick him. He was in love with her and wanted to believe she loved him to. She had tricked him and he wanted revenge, no one gets away with stealing from him, let alone the Ring.

His team stared at him. He knew some of them questioning his judgment. He knew they wouldn't say it out loud if they knew they wouldn't get away with it though. So he had to know if they really wanted to question him.

"I know some of you question my judgment and I know you have reasons to." He said, but all is not lost, we will find Mitchell and the disk."

No one said anything. He knew two of them were with him until the very end but the other two still had their doubts after what had happened.

He waited for someone to say something, when no one did he continued. "The Ring didn't leave many options for us, it's find the disk, locate the Intersect or die. If anyone wants to back out know they are welcomed to." He said smiling.

They all knew it wasn't an option. There was no backing out now. They knew as soon as someone backed out they would be dead. Once the Ring wants you there's no going back.

"You know I'm with you James, I would like to pay back Mitchell for everything." came the woman's voice.

"I knew you would Viper." James said smiling.

* * *

_A/N: I had a shorter version up at first but I deleted it and wrote more. It's been kind of hard to update since we were testing this week at school but I'm doing the best I can. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up next week. _


	5. Chapter 5

The "Castle" Burbank California

"This disk has a lock on it." Casey said annoyed. He had tried to access the disk but it would not work. It was really making him mad.

What does that mean?" Chuck asked.

"It means it needs a password and a code, probably from two different people." Jayne answered.

"That's can't be good." Chuck said.

"Yeah James Dymond isn't a fool, he would make sure the disk couldn't be accessed by anyone other then him and his team. "Jayne said. She was tired, because she had not slept since she arrived in D.C. She was used to not getting any sleep but that did not mean she liked missing sleep.

"Now what do we do?" Walker asked.

Casey tried to think of something fast, "Jayne do you have any idea what Dymond's password would be?"

"I have an idea." She said and typed something on the keyboard. It worked and another screen came up that asked for a twelve-digit code.

"What was the password?" Chuck asked.

"It was my name." she said, "James Dymond is kind of in love with me."

"A lot of good that did him." Casey said. "Any idea on the code?" he asked.

"No, um it could be any code." She said. While they were looking at the screen, Chuck was having a flash.

"The code is 6003 5989 8160." Chuck said. They looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Jayne asked.

"Yeah I flashed on it!" he said.

"I guess the Intersect comes in handy." Jayne said.

"Yeah it comes in handy in sticky situations; it also gets me into sticky situations." Chuck said.

Jayne smiled at him, while Casey rolled his eyes and typed in the code. It worked and files appeared on the screen all organized by name.

"Wow, there's actually a file named my plans, kind of just putting it out there for anyone to see." Chuck said.

They looked through the files one by one. They all told them everything they needed to know about James Dymond's plans.

"He plans to get the Intersect for the ring and use it to make a new breed of special ring agents; hasn't that already been tried before?" Chuck asked.

"He's supplying the ring with weapons and everything they need. They basically hired him because they needed the supplies he offered and of course he goes along with it because they can make him a rich man." Jayne said.

"What exactly does Dymond do?" Casey asked.

"He owns an import export business that caters to his clients every need, but his real business is importing weapons from other countries and supplying them to the highest bidder. I guess the ring was the highest bidder." Jayne said.

"He gets weapons from all over the world, how does he get them into the country?" Walker asked.

"He smuggled them in anyway he can, he sometimes sells them to counties at war and profits from the sells." Jayne answered.

"So he's a war profiteer." Casey said.

"How does he not get caught, you would think someone would have found out about it." Chuck said.

"He bribes people, he scares them into not talking, and he does everything he can to make people not talk." Jayne said. "And if they do talk there never around long enough to tell many people."

"So now he's working with the ring, do we know when they recruited him?" Walker asked.

"About five years ago when fulcrum was all we were worried about, now we have a bigger crisis on our hands." Jayne said. "If the ring has him in their back pockets then that means they are now controlling a very powerful range of people because James Dymond has powerful friends everywhere in the world."

"Meaning what" Chuck asked.

"Meaning that he sells his weapons to very powerful countries and has their support." Jayne answered.

"So basically a really powerful person is after the Intersect and will go to any links to get it?" Chuck asked.

"Basically." Jayne said.

The TV blinked on and general Beckman was on the screen. "Have accessed the disk yet?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, we know what Dymond plans are and we also found a list of people who work for him." Casey said.

"Good." General Beckman said. There was something on her mind.

"Is there something wrong General?" Jayne asked.

"The CIA sent agents to the rings London agency, James Dymond' business, but we found nothing. They had already moved. There was nothing left but the building itself. We got the call only moments ago."

"So he's gone; does anyone know where he went?" Jayne asked.

"Our best bet is to keep an eye out for Dymond and his team, we're not sure yet but we think he going to California." Beckman said.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"There is a mole in the CIA and we think that they told Dymond where Agent Mitchell went."

"What do we do know?" Chuck asked.

"Until Dymond and his team are caught the asset is not to go anywhere we don't know about. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." they answered.

She gave them one last look before the monitor blinked off.

"So Dymond is coming to California, what are we going to do?" Chuck asked." He could find us; I mean he is after the Intersect. What if he finds me?" Chuck asked.

"Don't worry Chuck he's after the disk and me, the Intersect will be his second priority." Jayne said.

"You must have broken his heart." Walker said.

"Yeah he's been in love with me for a while; that was why it was so easy to trick him." Jayne said.

Jayne yawned she was really tiered and it was 8:00 o'clock. The last time she slept was on the plane ride from London.

"Maybe we should call it a night? she said.

"Yeah I need to get some rest." Chuck said.

Chuck and Walker left the room and left Casey and Jayne sitting at the table. They just stared at each other. Finally, Jayne broke the silents.

"So are you going to invite me to your place or am I going to have to sleep here?" she said jokingly.

Casey let out a low grunt before getting out of his chair and leaving the room. Jayne sat there for a minute. "Just like old times." she said aloud to herself before getting up and following Casey.

X

Echo Park "Casey's house"

Jayne followed Casey into his house. It was dark until Casey turned on the lights. She looked around and saw a desk in the living room with computers on it.

He showed her up to his room. She was totally prepared to sleep on the floor or something, but when she saw his bed she fell face first and fell asleep, in her blue jeans and a t-shirt.

Casey took a quick shower and got dressed in his nightclothes and made his way to his bed. He saw Jayne sound asleep in the bed. He thought about waking her, but the last time he tried to wake her up when she was asleep she threw a knife at him. Better to just let her sleep.

He crawled into the bed and tried not to wake her. He laid there awake remembering the last time they were in the same bed together. It was there last night in Paris. He could not repeat that because he could not let anything get in the way of protecting Bartowski.

She shifted in the bed and now was touching him. He tried to shift his body but it just made her roll closer to him. She shifted even closer to him, now she had her head on his shoulder.

He didn't move and just let her stay there. It was hard to sleep because it brought back so many memories of Paris. She even smelled the same. It wasn't everyday that your old lover comes back into your life, and she was making it hard to resist her because she was lying on his shoulder. Finally, he had to tell himself to get it together.

She mumbled in her sleep, but he couldn't make it out. She was still the same as she was when he first met her. She even still mumbled in her sleep. She was just like he remembered her.

She moved her head and was now lying on his chest. He looked down at her and put his right arm around her. One night wouldn't do any damage. He hoped he was right. It was just like old times.

N/A: I could not think of a good name for this chapter. If anyone has any good ideas please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Burbank Buy More 

Jayne entered the Buy More. She scanned her surroundings before making her way to the nerd herd counter where Chuck was. He looked up when he saw her and smiled.

She smiled back. "Hey Chuck." She said

"Hey Jayne." He said.

"So what do you nerd herders do anyway?" She asked.

"Well we sometimes go out on a call and fix things for clients." He said.

"O cool. Is that it?

"No there are more things. We nerd herders live a very exciding life." He said.

"O I bet. With a name like that." She said.

The phone started to ring and Chuck picked it up. "Buy More Chuck Bartowski here head of the Nerd Herd." He said. "Ok I'll be right there."

"What's up? She asked.

"Computer Company lost there server and they don't know why. Here's your first job new girl." He said.

"What?"

"O yeah, technically you are here to protect me now, so you should probably come with me just in case."

"Ok but if something goes wrong don't do anything stupid." She said.

"Okay but no promises." He asked.

"You wouldn't be saying that if something really does go wrong." She said. He just smiled at her and they left.

X

Burbank Computer Company 

Jayne and Chuck entered the room. There were computers everywhere.

"As you see the computers have started to act up." The manager said.

"What were you doing prior to the server acting up?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing much, we just got here this morning and we logged on and they weren't responding." The manager said.

"Is there anything that could be messing up the server, maybe a magnet or anything?" Jayne asked.

"No that can't be it." The manager said.

"Okay we'll see what we can do." Chuck said.

"O thank you." The manager said.

They sat down at the desk were the server and main computer and were at and looked at it.

"The server is blinking red, it should be blinking green." Jayne said.

"You know about computers?" Chuck asked.

"O yeah I took computer classes in school." Jayne answered.

Chuck typed in the computers code in the computer but it didn't work. Then he messed with a few cords on the server. "It just appears to be a bad connection." He said.

"Maybe they need a new server." She said. "Has anything ever happened to the server?" she asked the manager.

"Not that I'm aware of because I don't come in this room very often. I have people who deal with that." He said.

"Okay well this server is completely messed up; I suggest you get a new one." She said.

"Right I think there is an extra one in storage that we have just in case of something like this; I'll go and get it." He said before leaving. He came back four minutes later carrying a server.

They hooked it up and Chuck typed in the computers code and it worked. The whole system was back up.

The manager was relieved. "O thank you so very much."

"No problem." They both said and left.

"You could have handled that all by yourself Chuck." Jayne said.

"Yes but you did most of the handling by yourself." He said.

"Yeah well I try." She said laughing.

X

They got back to Buy More and Casey was waiting for them.

"Where were you?" he asked them.

"We had a job Casey, calm down there was nothing dangerous." Jayne said.

"Well the General wants to see us." He said.

They made there way to the castle where Walker was waiting for them. They entered the room and saw her sitting at the table. When they walked in she looked up at them and she looked upset.

_A/N: It turned out shorter then I wanted but I didn't have much time to write it. I don't know much about computers so I did the best I could to write this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:You should know this. I don't own Chuck.I do own Jayne and James and the other bad guys.  
Sorry if words are wrong.I don't have auto correct. Wow the last time I stopped this I was in 11th grade. Now I'm updating it and 's what lack of a computer will do.

Chapter 7

LAX Airport (Los Angeles California)

James Dymond walked out of the airport followed by the four members of his , Goldy Ferris, Liam Bettancourt, and Gabriel had just gotten to LA and were waiting for their ride.

He had called in a favor with a Ring cell in Los Angeles to drive them around and help them out when they needed he hoped he wasn't going to need he wanted to do was get his disk back and make Jayne had gotten a call hours ago from a friend that his secret location in London had been breached by the knew they must have cracked the was all the more reason for him to get it back.

He couldn't help but feel astonished that they broke through his code. He new Jayne was a smart woman but he never would have thought his unbreakable code would get broken. Oh well he thought. Now that wasn't the problem anymore. The problem was getting it back from her. But first he had to find her.

It wouldn't be hard to do seeing as she would have to come out into the open sometime and when she did him and his team would be there to get her and the disk.

He shook his head as he thought about her. She had to drag him away from London all the way to L.A and then send the CIA and who knows who else to his secret location. She always new how to make him angry. But now it was so way past anger he could kill someone. But for right now he would have to wait until he found Jayne.

A black SUV pulled up in front of them. A man in the drivers seat got out and smiled at them. "You must be the people from London?"

"Yes we are how bright of you and thank you for finally showing up 30 seconds late." James said annoyed. Not so mush at the driver but at everything else but was taking it out on the driver anyway.

"Well sorry about that. A lot of traffic. I'm Ruben Dexley and I will be your driver while you are in Los Angeles." Ruben said still having the smile on his face. He had heard about Dymond and wasn't afraid of him. He had some scary records of his on and no Brit was gonna scare him.

"Whatever." James said as he, Viper, and Goldy got into the back seat. Gabriel got into the passenger seat. Liam looked a little confused.

"Um what about me?' he asked.

"O sorry about that. Only one car available at the moment. You can call a cab." Ruban said smiling. He loved the look of confusion and anger on the Brit's face. He was going to enjoy having them here.

"Well Liam it looks like you have a problem. Stay here. I'll have someone come and pick you up." James said more annoyed at Ruben.

Ruben just winked at Liam and started the car and continued down the street.

Burbank CA Castle

"What's wrong Sarah?" Chuck asked the upset looking Sarah Walker.

"After they did a sweep of Dymonds hide out they found these." she said pushing folders forward to them.

They picked up the folders. One had the name Charles Carmichael and everywhere he has been. Plus in big letters under his name it read POSSIBLE INTERSECT. The other folder had Sarah Walkers and John Caseys name on them along with files from the CIA and NSA.

"How could he have these? They are top secret." Casey said.

The general appeared on the screen and saw them looking the files. "It seems team that there is a spy within the agencies." she said.

"Who are giving the Ring information?" Chuck said.

"And they'e giving it to Dymond." Jayne said.

"Or the spies are giving it to Dymond direct."Casey said.

"Yes we believe Dymond has a spy or spies in the CIA and maybe NSA. How else could he have gotten top secret data." General Beckman said.

"Wait so they know I'm the Intersect?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not sure but I think they only think of you as a suspect, but they are trying to trace Carmichael's steps witht he reporting of the Intersect." Beckman said. " Oh and there was five people who were seen getting off the plane at LAX a few minutes ago. Three men and two women. We believe they were Dymond and his team."

"So they're here?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. They got into an SUV and disapeared. All but one but a few minuted later another SUV came and picked him up and took off. They're after the disk."

"What do you want us to do general?" Sarah asked.

"We need to locate Dymond and his team before they locate the disk or the Intersect.?"


End file.
